USK-CLOCK
by Noiseee
Summary: Chinese！中國语！！ USK！M级！！ 杀人狂米X吸血鬼英 极少鲜血描写，Sir有点女王受。含些许OOC，双方恶趣味


限定：NC-17

文：诺伊兹

CP：德州杀人狂米X吸血鬼英

Attention：

糖。极少鲜血描写，Sir有点女王受。含些许OOC，双方恶趣味，字数较多，祝食用愉快

感谢每一个打开这篇文章的人

我讨厌一切的约束，一切的规则，一切的限制。不论身，还是心，我都不愿意被锁住。

但是，除你之外。

凌晨时分，天色逐渐变深沉，仿佛是上帝不小心把近黑的蓝黑色墨水打翻一般。在这墨色之下，原本车水马龙的街道此时只剩下三三两两的车子飞驰而过，留下略显孤独的橘黄色车灯幻影；喧闹的商店，此时仿佛被按下静音键，少了烦杂的音乐声，多了几分如同泰迪熊眼里的寂寞；灯光，零星地点缀着，在卸去华衣的都市里，就像天边银河划过幽暗天空，梦幻而孤寂。

繁华的都市逐渐安静下来，像是为这个世界拉上帷幕，宣告一天的结束。此时此刻，孩子们早已安心抱着泰迪熊，闻着被子上熟悉的味道进入梦乡；还在加班的白领们手里捧着盛着咖啡的马克杯，隔着杯子里冒出的热气，望着在闪着蓝光的屏幕，或者是护眼灯下的大幅图纸，还有大幕的繁星夜空，思考着，放松着；刚刚放纵完的醉汉，在街上磕磕绊绊地绕着''S''步，嘴里谩骂着不知道是恋人还是上司的名字，跌跌撞撞地迈着步伐走向远方。

这里，是德克萨斯州的休斯顿。凌晨时分，这座繁华的都市也如同其他城市一样被夜色拥入怀中，安然沉睡。几道来自地标JP摩根大通大厦楼顶上的射灯光束划破墨紫色的夜雾，以305米高的优势还有与雾气构成的效应，仿佛是从天拥抱这座被爱称为''太空城''的繁华都市，将惹眼但是不刺眼的灯光洒向休斯顿的横街暗巷，为它们带来赤色光明。

赤色灯光下的都市看似沉寂，但是，在一些被高楼遮挡的地方，却相当的活跃，似乎对于它们来讲，这个绝大部分人休息、工作、回家的时间段，才是这一天的开始。

这一条被各式高楼包围着的窄巷，是其中的一员。这条贯穿其中的巷子较长，但是从来没有人会觉得穿过它十分的耗时耗力。一是由于没有路灯，周围比较昏暗，这使得巷子两头的车灯显得十分惹眼，从而在视觉上误导人们判断距离，使人产生误解。

第二，也是最主要的原因是，走进这条暗巷的人，并没有心思径直走向对面的出口。他们的视线，早就被巷子里的形状各异、发出亮度不高但是迷幻的招牌所吸引；他们的思绪还有注意力，早就被吸入到那隐藏在霓虹灯下的地下酒吧之中。他们要么就像初次走进沙漠幻境的游人，已经迷失了穿越的方向；要么，就像是已经迷失于哈桑· 萨巴赫的天堂花园的信徒一般，一次又一次地沉迷于那灯红酒绿的花花世界，沉醉在舌尖上炸开的鸡尾酒醇香，享受着空气里那混浊和浓郁到让人窒息的香水味还有烟味。这样的他们，早已没有打算快速离开暗巷，还怎么会留意那长度呢？

像这样隐藏在高楼阴影中的地下酒吧街并不少，不管他们是否合规，都像连锁便利店一般，自然而广泛地穿插在这个偌大的地球之中。这并不是证明所有地下酒吧的服务和质量之好，而是证明了一点，人们需要这样一个可以放肆地释放被压抑的本性的地方。在部分这杨阴暗的地下空间里，没有人在乎你的身份、地位，他们可能连你是谁都不在乎，他们只在乎一点，此时的及时行乐。

因此，在这放纵的地方里，一切都是疯狂而自由的。你可以不顾自己的歌唱水平，放纵地跳上舞台和雇佣的歌手一同欢歌；你可以坐在吧台边自由地与对面的美女眉目传情，不用顾及自己或者她有没有对象；你甚至可以更疯狂地拿起酒瓶给自己来个畅快的酒水浇头，反正也不会有谁给你异样的眼神。在这里，只要你不要太过激太明显，没有人会出面去阻止去举报。

自由而又疯狂，阴暗而又毫无戒律。这里，简直就是他的天堂。

阿尔弗雷德坐在吧台边，一边喝着可乐威士忌，一边环视四周。他穿着印着有点夸张搞怪的怪兽图案的宽松卫衣，还有隐藏优美修长的腿型的工人裤，踢着街头少年们挚爱的板鞋，摇着腿，没有什么坐姿地坐在吧台边。

乍一看，正拿着新点的鸡尾酒所搭配的装饰小洋伞去勾威士忌杯里的冰块的这个男孩，就像其他来到这里的19岁少年一样。举止间，满是少年的狂傲还有自由之气；隔着平光镜所看到的双眼里，满是他这个年龄天不怕地不怕的自信。

但是，待酒吧的七彩射灯扫过、将照在他脸上的迷幻光芒淡去之后，认真观察，会惊讶地发现，他那挂在嘴角的阳光笑容似乎别有深意，隐藏在镜片背后的双眼里，闪烁着几分野兽见到猎物般的危险气息。

没错，阿尔弗雷德并不是一般人。这不是说他像什么科幻片那样有着超能力，也不是说身体有什么异于常人之处，只是他有着一段绝大部分人没有的经历。

也许有人会不住偷笑，世界这么大，奇葩傻事每天都可以通过身边耳闻、新闻或者网络进入视线之中，有什么事是绝大部分人没有经历过的呢？更何况这只是一个19岁的男孩。因此，每当阿尔弗雷德笑着说自己可能不同常人时，那些围在他身边与他谈笑风生的人们都不以为然，笑着说：''你能有多不同寻常啊？''想想也是，这个年龄段的孩子的不寻常，顶多就是约/过/炮或者是吸过什么东西吧。

每次，面对这些把他当做笑话的人，阿尔弗雷德先是一笑而过，然后拿起早就空掉的酒杯，对着那迷幻的灯光，缓缓地晃动着酒杯，眯着一只眼睛感受着经过酒杯还有冰块折射后再度刺入眼里的光芒后，露出爽朗帅气的笑容，调皮地眨着眼睛笑道：''因为，我杀了人啊。''

话音落下后，通常是一片沉寂。但是并没有持续几秒，就爆发一阵夸张的笑声。不管是穿着昂贵西装的成功人士，还是穿着暴露而又性/感的摩登女郎，或者是喝着闷酒的落魄大叔，都不住捧腹大笑，或者是掩嘴偷笑，似乎都没有放在心上。这也是正常的，出来这种地方混，有多少人是在讲实话呢，更别说像阿尔弗雷德这样处于寻求刺激和眼球的少年了，仿佛他说杀/人简直算是客气了，隔壁那个还在说他世/界/逃/犯呢。

于是乎，他们一般都只是把那份所谓的''不同寻常经历阐述''当做是个满是小鬼气息的可爱笑话，不仅丝毫没有放在心上，而且没有打算因此而拉开距离。有的人会当做什么都没有发生的样子，继续和阿尔弗雷德随意谈笑；有的甚至将那个阐述美化为''19岁少年的黑色幽默''，继续向这个帅气的男子发出露/骨的暗示，寻求着深层刺激。

他们的想法千奇百怪，但是却没有从没有一个人想过，这句由爽朗的声音吐出的带有危险气息的话语，可能是一句实话。

也许，有人想过。不过，是在被他吸引离开酒吧，怀着想来一个刺激到终生难忘的夜晚的想法而来到隐秘之处时，看到了他手中那在迷幻复杂到分不清主色调的灯光下反射出纯粹亮光的锯子的瞬间才突然醒悟。

只是，太晚了。

阿尔弗雷德没有说谎，他就是那个犯/案多起被称为''德州杀/人/狂''的都市传说本尊。只可惜，能证明这一切的人早已成为注销户口簿上的一个个名字，永远地闭上能说出真相的嘴，成为了渲染都市传说之可怕的一个个故事主人公。

每当想起这回事，阿尔弗雷德都很无奈，明明自己都说了真话，为什么却没人相信呢。不过与此同时，阿尔弗雷德也很庆幸和满意，正是因为他们的不相信的松懈，才让他有机会用他那原本只握笔书写剧情的手，有机会在现实世界中实践来让自己的作品再现。

今晚，也是新作品主人公寻找和展出的美好之夜。坐在初次来到的酒吧之中的阿尔弗雷德将思绪从回忆扯到现实后，在心中默默地念叨着，以勉励和提醒自己。想着，他一边抿了一口刚刚调好的血腥玛丽、感受着在舌尖炸开的辛辣口感，一边像是回到课堂听课一般地认真翻开随身携带的小笔记本，看看今天要寻找的主人公的要求和特点。

伴随着不远处舞台上歌声的抑郁歌声还有身旁那对刚认识不到5分钟就贴在一起热/吻的男女的布料摩擦声，阿尔弗雷德叼着装饰在酒杯上的青绿色芹菜根，一边瞄着笔记本上的内容，一边环视四周，搜寻着适合的人选。

这次故事主人公需要的是一位忧郁深沉的绅士，要看起来纤细瘦弱；穿着严肃到把衬衫最上面那一颗纽扣都要扣好，但是严肃之中还带着几分性/感；眼神深邃，似乎一张嘴就可以说出一个又一个故事；举止优雅得体，具有贵族气质的优先；最好是男的。

看着这一堆要求，阿尔弗雷德不住咋舌，看来是自己口味变挑了，目标要求越来越高，虽说这个地下酒吧什么人都可以遇到，但是这也不是想找就有的；而且，最后一条有点麻烦，相比于女性，要吸引男性着实有点难。

但是，可能性并不等于零。

没多久，坐在吧台边上的阿尔弗雷德就发现了心仪的目标。是一位坐在酒吧偏后方沙发区里的男子。他有着一头漂亮的浅金色头发，在酒吧那昏暗的角落里仍发出如同贵金属一般纯粹的自然光泽；修长的细腿在紧身西裤的包裹下勾勒出迷人的曲线；黑色衬衫的袖口纽扣被解开，袖子挽到手臂之上，露出接近苍白的皮肤，袖口与手臂形成的绝对领域让人觉得色/气满满，而那被扣到最上一颗的衬衫纽扣又带来与之矛盾的禁/欲感。

他正坐在沙发上，手里握着酒杯，举止优雅地轻抿杯口，一举一动，仿佛他正置身于上流社会的晚宴现场，满是优雅贵族之气；酒吧的射灯缓缓地转变方向，将虚幻的灯光从他身上扫过，虽然时间不算长，但是足以让阿尔弗雷德看清他的脸：那是一张轮廓精美的脸，皮肤看似细嫩，看起来还是一个应该在挑灯夜读的高中生；苍白的肤色搭配偏浅的唇色，仿佛他受冻了一般，让人不住爱怜，想要给他一个温暖的拥抱；粗粗的眉毛像是被炭笔画上一般地挂在脸上，有点搞笑，但是格外的可爱。

最让阿尔弗雷德不住兴奋并且下定决心目标就是这个坐在角落的绅士的，是他那双漂亮的眼睛。那是极其少见的祖母绿，感觉就算是名家的调色盘也没办法调配，仿佛那抹让人不住倾心的绿是直接从女王的祖母绿戒指中滴落出来；通透澄澈，如同尼泊尔湖一般美丽透彻，在引人向往之余仿佛通过反射，早已看穿自己；深邃无杂，就像是一本厚而深沉的书籍，底蕴丰富，每一次眨眼，都像是翻过一页，将一个个深层的故事娓娓道来。

就在阿尔弗雷德细细观察这个浅金色头发绅士时，一位端着酒杯的女士快步经过。那个后备目标望着那位女士一眼便站了起来，似乎叫住她。是要搭讪吗？阿尔弗雷德用牙齿轻轻地咬着酒杯杯口边缘，眼里别有深意地看着他。只是没想到，他并没有直接对着吧台喊要多一杯酒，而是优雅地蹲下，为那位女士的小牛皮靴系好鞋带。细长的棕色鞋带在他的手心上飞舞着，在射灯流光的照耀下划过一个漂亮弧线，这短短几秒的动作，却给他带来极致的优雅视觉享受。再外加衬衫较短而无意露出的让人浮想联翩的腰型，更是将无意色/气更加诱人展现出来。

他，完全契合了阿尔弗雷德心中的理想主人公。

阿尔弗雷德咽下芹菜根后，仰头将手上那杯红色鸡尾酒一饮而尽，让酒精和香辛料从舌尖顺着喉管食道淌入胃里，尽情地享受着流经之处通过神经纤维传至大脑的辛辣感，并搭配逐渐飙高的激素作用，感受着兴奋因子在脑内炸开所带来的清醒感以及快/感。随着酒杯轻碰吧台发出的清脆声音的响起，阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己那略显干燥的嘴唇，拿起装着掠夺数人生命的、仿佛还带着血腥味的锯子的网球包，向正坐在酒吧幽暗处里与刚刚结识的女士谈笑的那位绅士走来。

"您好先生，"阿尔弗雷德走到那个男子面前，一改往日的嘻哈和较随便的说话方式，一边礼貌而温和地说着，一边打手势表示打扰歉意。

听到阿尔弗雷德的呼唤后，那位绅士将视线从身旁的女士身上移开，稍微抬高，直直地看着阿尔弗雷德的双眼。那祖母绿的双眼就像是魔泉构成的平静水面一般，通过它可以看清自己的倒影，但是，它就像是一面镜面一般，反射出它所看着的万物，但是却阻断了所有想要看穿双眼背后所包含的一切的视线。不知道是不是射灯光芒色彩的作用还是什么，这位纤细绅士眼里的墨绿潭水的边缘，似乎长了几株浮游藻类植物一般，为他那毫无杂质的祖母绿点上零星的几抹猩红，让他显得更加的妖/媚，更加的引人不住甘心堕入其中。见阿尔弗雷德继续站在眼前，绅士才缓缓放下手中的金汤力，微微张开薄唇低声问道："怎么了吗？"

噢，居然是纯正的伦敦腔，那音调的标准还有翘舌平舌的贵族魅力，简直是完美契合这次目标的追求，甚至超出想象。阿尔弗雷德越想越兴奋，但是在表面仍然保持淡漠，强压兴奋到不住颤抖的声带，以与刚刚无差的音调继续说道：''是这样的，地面靠近莱斯大学的那一条街道上停了一辆在车牌那里贴着番茄的黑色法拉利，是先生您的吧？似乎停在那里会影响道路顺畅，也可能会被塞'牛肉干'，您方便开走吗？''

这一句话听起来十分合理，说出时也语句通顺，但是这是一个可以读作''友情提示''实际为''邀请''的谎言。没错，这是一句谎言，而且还是毫无根据的劣质谎言。阿尔弗雷德一点都不知道地面上有没有符合描述的车辆，而且就算有，阿尔弗雷德也没有一点证据证明车主就是这位英伦绅士。

但是，这句是隐晦的邀请语句。如果要去取车，那么就必定需要跟随自己离开。那么，在明知根本没有这样的车子的前提下，仍跟随自己离开，其实也算是答应了只有双方才知道的邀请。

不过，诚如以上两点，这一句话，不管是作为谎言还是邀请都是十分蹩脚的。作为谎言，它经不起推敲，一个回合就可以结束思考，连迷惑篡改本意的基本作用都没法做到；作为邀请，它也相当失败，既不是直接而又干脆类型，也不算是婉转而又极具魅力。这种两边都不到头的蹩脚言论，确实不是邀请和带走这位绅士的上上之计。

但是，放在阿尔弗雷德这边，就多了一个变数可以来促使邀请的实践。那便是不断地重复。反正目标也就只有一个：把他引出酒吧。毕竟离开酒吧后很有可能就是这个作品在世的最后一种情感，如果接受邀请心情愉悦地离开当然是最好，实在不行，那就不断重复请求，让他带着纹丝怒气离开也可以，反正最终目的也可以完成了。

思绪，被不远处的几个壮汉争吵声扯回到这个脏乱的地下酒吧。阿尔弗雷德低下头来，打断继续观察这个理想的作品主人公，结果不偏不倚地直接撞上对方似乎在观察阿尔弗雷德的直接视线。视线不灼人，但是过度的直接，确实不是很舒服，以至于让阿尔弗雷德都不知染上一抹浅红。

但是这一变化不算大、完全可以通过灯光来掩盖的小变化，却完全进入了那个浅金色头发美男子眼里。对方似乎感受到这谎言里的邀请意味，眯起漂亮眼睛，微微后仰，让额前刘海自然地沿着脸部线条滑下，露出漂亮的额头。他端起放在桌上将地灯暗光折射散开的酒杯，翘起修长的美腿，其中一条的皮鞋别有深意般地蹭了一下另一条腿的小腿，展现出成人的别样色彩。他露出一个优雅而又妖/媚的笑容，望着阿尔弗雷德一字一句缓缓吐出：''此话当真？''

明明两人的距离并不算近，而且还带着高低差，但是不知道为什么，自己仿佛闻到随着话语一同流出的混着柠檬清香的浓醇酒香，宛如拂过悠久酒窖的微风迎面袭来，让人不住沉醉。

阿尔弗雷德不是傻子，他也感受到这个英伦绅士的肯定意思。于是阿尔弗雷德便露出一个爽朗的浅笑，微微露出显得野/性而又性/感的虎牙，试探意味地走近，伸出手附身撑在他那单薄身板两侧，俯下身体，将彼此的距离缩短到看起来就要咬上那白玉般的耳垂的距离，在他耳边低声吟道：''是的，请您务、必、过来一下。''

从自己唇间吐出的温热气流，轻轻地拍在被自己圈在怀里的浅金色头发男子的耳垂上，引得这敏感的小耳以接触点为中心，渲染开了一抹赤红，并且像墨水滴入水体一般地以双眼看得见的速度扩散开来。由于他的肤色过度苍白，那几抹绯红被衬得格外的明显，再搭配昏暗的环境，让他多了几分诱/人可爱。

可爱，可爱到犯规，实在是超出我的预测。阿尔弗雷德不住轻舔干燥的嘴唇，不住在内心思索一会约出去后要不要先跟他玩一会而不是直接制成新作。

就在阿尔弗雷德暂作思考时，怀里突然传来一股外力，不大，但是足以推开他。阿尔弗雷德很是惊讶地低下头，结果猝不及防地感到心脏跳慢了半拍：那个男子抬起头来，浅金色的头发自然滑下，宛如昂贵绸缎般高雅美丽；祖母绿的双眼就像清晨的森林一般被蒙上水雾；苍白的小脸还带着娇艳欲滴的绯红；昏暗的灯光模糊了精细的面部线条，仿佛为他披上各色的头纱，为他增添了几分朦胧之美。

这一切美丽融合一身的俊美男子似乎捕捉到阿尔弗雷德看呆的瞬间，一把扯下阿尔弗雷德的卫衣衣领，将原本拉开的距离缩减至以厘米为单位的距离后，露出一个狡猾的笑容，说道：''那，走吧。顺带一提，我叫亚瑟。''说罢，他还像是放慢镜头一般地轻咬被金汤力润湿的水润双唇，每一个动作，满是恶趣味还有色/气的展现。

这个男人……看着他，阿尔弗雷德感觉喉咙一阵干痒，不住咽了一口唾沫。看来，遇上了一个不错的猎物，可以为自己好好地消遣掉今晚的剩余时间。

不过呢，让别人比自己更胜一筹是十分不爽的事情。想着，阿尔弗雷德毫无提示地突然往后仰。这一个动作的改变，让面前的这个刚刚还沾沾自喜的绅士有点慌了手脚，还没反应过来就由于惯性前倾，落到阿尔弗雷德宽厚的怀抱之中。阿尔弗雷德很享受地看见他脸上那慌张的表情，在感受到这份反胜愉悦后，伸出手环抱住亚瑟的腰，将他揽进怀里，并且在抱走他的同时轻咬亚瑟的小耳，在他耳边低声呓语：''好的。那Hero我也顺带一提一下，我是阿尔弗雷德。''

两人相拥着，穿过酒吧的大门回到地面。现在已是凌晨时分，虽然身后的休斯顿暗巷地下酒吧十分仍繁华喧闹，但是地面却符合大部分人时间活动特点般地十分寂静。没有疯狂跳舞作乐的人们，有的只是抱紧安全铨睡着了的大叔，跌跌撞撞走向远方的醉汉，还有在暗角拥吻的人们。酒吧门内门外的世界实在是太不一样了，以至于阿尔弗雷德每次穿过时都感觉自己是穿越时空。

然而，他一直是觉得只是环境如此，没想过连人也是。

原本一切就如同阿尔弗雷德所设想的理想情况一般发展着一样。他们两个人相拥着，跌跌撞撞地来到街上。期间还出乎意料的顺利，亚瑟似乎缺少了酒吧里的傲气，变得不仅不打算掌握主权方向，还软绵地将重心放在身后阿尔弗雷德的宽厚怀抱里，任他带自己来到附近的一家早已被阿尔弗雷德准备好的酒店房间里。

房间内，一切都是疯狂的。两人似乎已经不再满足于简简单单的拥抱，他们，急需另一种更原始而又更刺激的方法将彼此的距离进一步缩短。双方都是成年人，不是还躲在床底悄咪咪地看三级杂志还弄得面红耳赤的小男生，他们自然知道像这样子来到隐秘性极强的房间意味着一些什么。双方也没有矫情推让，两人便开始了属于彼此的疯狂游戏。

一瞬间，衣服布料的''窸窣''摩擦声和撕裂声、皮鞋脱落砸到木制地板发出的清脆声响、人体后背和脚跟有意无意地随着本性和快感摩擦墙体的细响，混杂着越发混乱的呼吸声，一同紧随着大门阖上发出的声音，一同充斥在这间原本只有空调吹风声的房间里，为这原本沉寂沉闷到仿佛空气都是静止的空间增添了几分淫/靡之气。

随着气氛，阿尔弗雷德不再满足于与亚瑟的相互抚摸，开始随着本性想要更深层的东西。这还真是奇怪呢。阿尔弗雷德不住想到。放在过去的所有目标情况中，为了让作品主人公松懈下来，不影响后期的制作，自己着实也会牺牲一下色/相，但是通常都只到刚刚那样相互抚摸后，一边自己压制内心的反感，一边探寻着哪一个时间点出手来结束这一场闹剧。而像现在这样感到不满足、想要进一步地靠近和抚摸面前这个脸色苍白手脚发凉但是浑身散发着一种难以言述的魅力的男子的这种情况是前所未有的。

就在阿尔弗雷德因为这种此前从未出现过的特异感觉而感到惊讶时，他的手臂上传来一阵冰凉的触感，紧接着，他那宽厚的手掌被引诱着重新抚上亚瑟那隐藏在黑色衬衫之下的诱/人腰际，并且诱/导他解开自己的皮带，将那条裹住亚瑟诱/人到罪恶的双腿和臀/部的西裤褪下。手心传来的细腻触感让自己感觉绸缎滑过掌心，将满满的诱/惑丝丝滑入心中，引得内心的骚动还有喉间的炽热越发难耐。

很不妙欸……这个男人，远超乎自己的想象，而这份诱/惑感，简直是在煽动内心的狂躁之火，企图扑灭在随风摇曳的理智残烛。

只是，这场理智与欲/望的斗争里，阿尔弗雷德完全处于被动，还没有等他反应过来，自己的嘴唇上传来了一阵轻柔绵软的触感，唇齿之间，一条灵敏宛如小蛇一般的舌头趁着阿尔弗雷德还没来得及合上牙关的瞬间溜进。绵软的舌尖像是一个对周围的一切都十分好奇的初生孩子一般，先小心翼翼地触碰舌体，在轻触到的瞬间，似乎是被温度所烫到一般，连忙缩回。

但是，在重复了几个来回后，那调皮的小舌似乎变得越来越放肆和大胆，不再只满足于那有一下没一下的简单触碰，开始放纵地通过舔抵口腔内壁在这湿润的空间里四处探索，甚至还缠上阿尔弗雷德的舌头，用敏感的舌下神经细细地感受着上面的每一条纹路，并且很有侵/略/性地用受刺激而淌下的唾液包裹这那带着高热的长舌，一点点地沾湿它，在上面沾满自己的味道，宣告着自己的主权。

果然，很奇怪。这里的奇怪，不是指作为猎物的亚瑟，而是指作为猎人的自己。在过去的那一个个作品里，猎物向自己示好并且缠上自己不断诱/惑自己的情况并不少，但是，说到底那只是猎物，只是一会就要倒在自己的锯子之下的高级动物，并没有必要要对他抱以什么特殊的感情或者放纵他，只要等待一个他松懈的瞬间就可以完成捕猎。但是，亚瑟似乎是个特例，居然让作为猎人的阿尔弗雷德迟疑了，开始享受除了鲜/血之外的绵软感觉。

似乎见阿尔弗雷德没有什么特别的抵触行为，亚瑟变得越发大胆。他在阿尔弗雷德与他温柔地在舌尖邀舞的那一刻撤去小舌，离开时还恶趣味地用侧切齿轻轻地啃咬了一下阿尔弗雷德的唇瓣，很色气地在彼此的唇间拉出一条透明的银丝后，别有意味地眯着眼睛，露出一个宛如孩童般的天真笑容。

这家伙想做什么啊……没等阿尔弗雷德问出口，他的那件在进门时就被扯开领子的卫衣突然受到一股外力，迫使他自然前倾。''嘿，你干嘛……''还没说完，刚刚因为扯动动作而与有点冰冷的空气相互接触的肌肤突然传来一阵湿热触感。阿尔弗雷德连忙低头一看，看到亚瑟正趴在自己的肩膀上，正在用刚刚在自己的唇齿间玩着调皮的追逐游戏的小舌头正随着他的唇瓣一同轻柔地吮吸着脖颈那一大片往日不怎么见光以至于特别白皙的肌肤，甚至还特别撩人地用牙齿若有若无地啃咬着，留下一个个野/性的烙印。

这一带着满满的侵/略味道的攻击性行为，一点点地强行敲击着阿尔弗雷德理智的最后铁壁，一点点地撬动着那道有些许变形的铜门，企图用绵软湿热的吻灼烧着那封锁铁链。终于，在不知道第几个回合后，猎人不得不承认，他被这只猎物所吸引了，甚至开始想要把他占为己有。

占有欲就像零星光火，在撩/人的抚摸和亲吻中如同遇上一股妖风，将它扩大为燎原之火。占有欲、快感、以及侵/占的本能终于烧掉最后理智的稻草，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，狠狠地捉住亚瑟那单薄的肩膀，想要把这个在自己肩上作威作福的''小贼猫''抱起，用自己的吻告诉他什么才叫真正占/有和愉悦之夜的开始。

突然，肩上的一阵刺痛感打断了阿尔弗雷德抱起亚瑟的举动。那不是调/情时期的色/情啃咬，而是像野生动物捕食撕咬般的危险之吻。阿尔弗雷德一边强忍疼痛，一边眯着眼睛低下头，他看到亚瑟的动作和刚刚趴在他肩上亲吻并没有什么差别，但是认真细看，他发现一个可怕的事情：亚瑟的牙齿，像是注/射/器一般地刺入自己的肩上，几道鲜血，就像是雪山上的熔岩一般缓缓顺着骨骼淌下，并顺着筋骨产生一道道分支，在其周围绽放朵朵赤色之花。

亚瑟咬破了自己的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德感到愤怒而又有些惊愕。他，不会是吸血鬼吧。还没想出多久，阿尔弗雷德便不住摇头抛开这个十分不科学的想法。这个世界虽然无奇不有，但是，一切都是基于现实而产生的，比方说自己，都市传说中说他是如同野兽一般凶残的狂魔，但是自己实际上不也只是一个普通人类吗？也许亚瑟也不过是一个有点烦躁的野/性/尤/物罢了。

然而，这个看似十分科学的分析，在接下来的触感以及眼前所见下被彻底击碎成无力的谬论：阿尔弗雷德感受到，自己肩膀处的血管抽搐着，鲜血正在以超出正常流速的速度涌向伤口处，并且，没有大量淌下胸膛，而是涌入亚瑟的嘴中，随着他的吞咽动作消失在那诱惑着他让他不住沦/陷的唇间。

似乎是感受到阿尔弗雷德的视线，亚瑟松开嘴抬起头来，望着那双感情复杂的双眼，大声笑了出来。接着，借助墙体的作用，将站在自己面前的阿尔弗雷德直接推倒在房间那红木地板上。然后亚瑟也顺势双腿分开，以坐在阿尔弗雷德的肚子上并且大腿圈住的姿势跪好，伸出手温柔地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德那俊美的脸庞，眼里满是怜爱，仿佛看到被恶作剧仍然不自知的可怜孩童；但是下一秒，他便把那苍白的大拇指直接塞进阿尔弗雷德的嘴中，挑拨着里面那刚刚才和自己缠绵过的长舌，带着妖/魅而狡猾的微笑，说道：''阿尔弗雷德，难道你还不知道谁才是猎人吗？''

''什么……''阿尔弗雷德不住瞪大双眼，望着这个只穿着一件黑色衬衫、坐姿暧昧的男子，很是惊讶，不住在心里问道：明明我连一点伤害性的动作都没有实施，也没有让他看到藏在网球包里的锯子，他是怎么知道我想要对他不利的？

亚瑟仿佛听到阿尔弗雷德心中的疑惑，露出一个像是看到愚昧学生的无奈悲凉笑容，一边摇着头一边咋舌解释到：''你虽然没有对我做出任何危险行为，但是，我知道哦，你这个自称'Hero'、看起来超级阳光帅气的大男孩，至少背着几条人命吧，而且，夺走他们生命的死神之镰就在那个网球包里对吧。不用担心是不是哪里暴露了，没有哦，你藏得很好，至少，对人类来讲……''

说着，亚瑟缓缓地伸出手抚摸自己的双眼，在阿尔弗雷德的注释下取下眼里的美瞳，稍微闭眼，再度睁开时，那原本只像是碧湖边界的赤色澡蕨扩散开来，变得一片让人本能地感到恐惧的血/红。亚瑟笑着，加大大拇指的力度，继续温柔地说着可怕的句子：''但是，对于我来讲简直就是把它摆在桌上展示一般明显，因为，我是对鲜血极度敏感的吸血鬼啊。''

吸血鬼，这种必须以吸血来保持生命力、在夜间活动、具有超自然能力的坟墓中爬起来的亡者尸体，居然真的存在，还只穿着一件黑衬衫、嘴角还挂着混着接吻时溢出的唾液和自己血液的鲜红液体，笑嘻嘻地骑在自己身上？

也许有一些猎奇爱好者会觉得这是一件很幸福的事情，但是，这只是在你从未见到活生生的他们之前，当你亲眼看到的那一瞬间，你就会不禁感到惊讶和恐惧，内心的敬畏感油然而生。这不是质疑谁的心理承受能力，这是一种本能，一种作为对方的食物的恐惧感，一种身份地位差别的自然敬畏感。不论是谁，在直面这类超出常人理解的生物时，都会被他们的强大气场所压倒，整个人除了为他们颤抖着屈膝外，什么都做不到。

阿尔弗雷德也不例外，当他听到亚瑟那迷人的英伦腔扯着高昂的音调说着难以置信但是事实就摆在面前的话语时，也是浑身颤抖着。但是，他并不仅是简单地因为生物上的实力差别而感到恐惧，还因为，不知从哪而来的兴奋感。

他确实兴奋，明明在这个紧急的时候，眼前的这个看似纤细瘦弱实际分分钟可以咬断自己的大动脉，让自己直接与这个每天都在上演着可以解乏愉悦身心的闹剧的世界说再见。但是，他却在恐惧中感受到自己从未有过的被威胁的刺激感，还有，一阵心动感。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌一切的规则，一切的约束，一切的限制，因此，他拒绝包括法律在内的一切管制，选择成为一个挑战规则的杀/人/狂，坐在以鲜血为基础奠成的贵宾席上，自由享受地观赏着社会舞台上的一场场喜剧、悲剧、闹剧，然后再通过自己的双手，用锯子和鲜血，上演新的剧本。

没有人可以改变他这俯视和玩弄众生到成为可怕的都市传说的地位，阿尔弗雷德也十分满足和沉浸其中，他一直认为这种现况将持续到自己的人生闹剧被拉上帷幕，但是，吸血鬼亚瑟的出现为他敲响警钟，打破他的幻想，将他化作作品，一起扯上舞台。

但是，因为心动，他并不生气。阿尔弗雷德没有受/虐的倾向，他也不是狂热的猎奇爱好者，让他感到心动的，不是亚瑟作为吸血鬼的身份，而是亚瑟的本身。因为他，将作为闹剧编者和导演的阿尔弗雷德陷入剧本之中，跌落到双方设立的新舞台上。

在这样的情况下，多了一方的调控，就如同加多一条铁链，使自己的行动受到难以预测的控制。这完全有违自己的信条，但是，却超乎预料地没有感到愤怒和厌烦，而是一阵阵的向往和期待。亚瑟这个吸血鬼，他那不变的危险性，似乎是一个不变的定量，限制了他这个一切随意的变量；他带给自己的越来越剧烈的心动感，仿佛是一个辛辣的香辛料，给自己这个一直按着设立好的剧本发展的闹剧料理增添几分迷人野味。

自己，讨厌一切的规则，一切的约束，一切的限制，不论是身还是心，都不愿意被锁住。但是，除了你这个让我不住心动的吸血鬼之外。

那么，已经陷进你给我的粉色迷雾之中的我，怎么可能就这样松开你呢？就算被你吸光鲜血，我也要继续刚刚的行为，为你展示我的占有。

想着，阿尔弗雷德毅然选择出手，直接闭上嘴放肆地吮吸着那略冰冷的苍白手指。阿尔弗雷德的突然变化让亚瑟不住惊讶，由于骑在阿尔弗雷德的身上，彼此相触距离太近，以至于他因为惊讶而无意引发的颤抖丝毫不露地直接传到阿尔弗雷德的身上。这一微不可闻的小动作，让阿尔弗雷德感觉到主权开始转移，内心越来越兴奋，小腹的邪火也似乎越来越猛，彻底助长了自己想要上了他的欲望。

别犹豫了，一直随性不就是自己的风格吗，而且……想着，阿尔弗雷德的视线往下瞄，停留在那个跪坐在自己身上的吸血鬼大人那黑色衬衫下摆的若隐若现的神秘三角区还有长腿，不住咽了一口唾沫，向那一大片的苍白长腿抚上，在内心继续默念到：

而且，我不觉得你没有一点欲/望。

''你在干什么，你这个猎物……''果不其然，阿尔弗雷德这满是色/情邀请的抚摸让这位吸血鬼大人十分的不满，连忙开口骂道。但是，句子别提说完了，到了一半便已因为阿尔弗雷德沿着骨骼肌肉线条从敏感的小腿肚子抚摸上从未有人造访的大腿嫩/肉的挑逗行为而彻底变调，言语里的高傲还在，但是，那威严早已随着他的一句细微呻/吟破碎在空中，最后化作一片片自然调/情爱语落在心尖。

亚瑟的言语，是拒绝，但是语气和音调，却更似调情。

听着他的声音，望着那张原本说出高傲话语的嘴，自己内心传来一阵骚动。此时此刻，两人之间的气氛暧昧，彼此指间的温度更是灼人，呼出的鼻息更是撩动心弦。一切，恰到好处，这些要素，仿佛融为一股暖泉，让自己内心的那个由欲/望和爱浇灌而成的嫩芽茁壮成长：我，想要用唇齿堵住他的唇；我，想要在他身上留下自己的痕迹；我，想要上了他。在内心的骚动还有亚瑟的煽情反应，阿尔弗雷德掐灭理性，走向不需要鲜血、不需要尖叫的疯狂。

既然为了这刚刚才萌发但是浓烈灼人的爱意，我选择了跳入对你的爱而构成的铁链牢笼，那么我，为何不放手一搏，让你也沉沦这场爱的捕猎游戏中呢？想着，阿尔弗雷德将在亚瑟的大腿上打圈的手滑到黑色衬衫下摆隐藏着的三角区，摸索着那敏感的身体部分。

亚瑟再也没办法维持自己的冷漠高傲语气，转为本能自然的颤抖可爱，一边伸手想要扯开那企图进一步挑弄自己的手，一边压着嗓子说道：''住手，你冷静点啊……''

然而，阿尔弗雷德并没有因此而撒手。一是因为亚瑟因为羞耻而产生的反应像一只小猫一般十分的可爱，让自己完全爱不释手；二是因为，手上的半硬触感，让自己意外而满意。阿尔弗雷德邪笑着，一手撑起自己身体后便抚上亚瑟纤细的腰肢，将他拉近自己；同时另一只手也没有放下工作，而是继续揉捏着那半硬的柱/体，感受着亚瑟因为自己的动作而不住颤抖着靠近自己的小动作。接着顺势靠上他的肩膀，像初见勾搭时一样轻轻地吹着他那小巧的耳朵，很满意地看着他的脸上染上不自然的绯红后，压低声音在他耳边细语道：''现在，是谁不理智呢？''

''这，当然是你啊……''明明处于弱势，但是亚瑟并不愿意因此而松口，继续保持理智反驳道。

亚瑟的回答，是阿尔弗雷德早已预料到的。这可是高傲的吸血鬼贵族，怎么可能会简单松口呢？而且，说实在的自己也许根本不希望他那么快屈从，这样定会少了几分趣味。想着，阿尔弗雷德张嘴咬上亚瑟上半身唯一的遮蔽物，趁亚瑟还没有张口开骂的同时便一手扯开黑色衬衫的所有纽扣。因为煽起的性/欲还有快/感而染上的烧心的高热的身体突然接触到冰冷的空气，不住让亚瑟条件反射般地退缩和发抖，嘴里冒出不应属于他的可怜呜鸣声。

听着那可怜但是又极度可爱的呜鸣声，阿尔弗雷德感到小腹的邪火已经相当地灼热，分/身也越发地想要抬头。但是，现在还不是最佳时刻。想着，阿尔弗雷德强忍着与亚瑟继续玩着这询问游戏：''所以呢，现在谁不理智呢？''

''我警告你，你别再这样弄了……''亚瑟似乎是咬着牙才把快溢出的呻/吟声再度咽下，他的脸已经燥热骚红，身体也已经不需要阿尔弗雷德的带动便已自动靠近这个让自己心神不定的''罪魁祸首''，但是，他依然嘴硬，不愿意袒露心声或者顺从本性。

''噢，亲爱的，你已经偏离主题了。''阿尔弗雷德很恶趣味地升高音调，并在同时直接凑上亚瑟的胸膛，放肆地掐了一下亚瑟胸前的红缨。突然的猛烈刺激，让亚瑟好不容易压下的呻/吟声直接溢出，伴随着房间内的暧昧高热气氛一同弥散在空气中。亚瑟似乎没办法在短时间内说出连贯的语句，于是他不再直接骂道，而是努力推搡着阿尔弗雷德的肩骨，企图拉开这要以毫米为单位的距离。但是，随着阿尔弗雷德的下一个动作，他的拒绝动作并没有坚持多久便转为为了宣泄欲/望而捉紧阿尔弗雷德的衬衫的无力——阿尔弗雷德，居然张开嘴吮吸啃咬着另一颗被冷落多时的禁果。以绵软的唇瓣和舌尖像是舔弄糖果一般轻柔地挑弄安抚，以尖锐的牙齿像是撕咬猎物一般用力地玩弄霸占。两边的行为或有不同，但是都在刺激着这敏感的禁果，让它们的主人承受超出想象的羞耻和快感。在恰到适处时，阿尔弗雷德轻吹面带潮/红的浅金色头发粗眉毛绅士的刘海，让那湿热气流打在光洁的额上，继续问道：''那么，现在谁不理智？''

在阿尔弗雷德的玩弄下彻底转移了身体主权的亚瑟听到问题后，有点怒气地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，但可惜，在这种兴奋状态下的他的所谓警告也变得软绵，并没有多少用处。同理，他那句''是你……''在搭配着伦敦腔的有些沙哑的声音下，显得更加酥麻撩人，别提什么警告了。

但是即便如此，阿尔弗雷德仍然不愿意放过亚瑟。他那符合19岁男孩的任性性格也开售发挥作用，他看着亚瑟那苍白到接近透明的颈部肌肤，狠狠地咬了上去。从未没有人刺激过的部分突然遭到袭击，亚瑟条件反射地立起腰来。而这一刻，便是阿尔弗雷德所等待的。趁亚瑟立起身体的那一刻，他那宽厚的掌心便顺着他的脊骨下滑，溜进内/裤内，伸手探向亚瑟的后庭。

情况好得出乎阿尔弗雷德的预料，手掌刚刚抚上，便有一阵湿润感传来。不会吧。阿尔弗雷德不自然地笑了，脸也越来越烫，内心也逐渐骚动。

''不，不要……''亚瑟努力挤出这一句与其说是警告，倒不如说是请求的话语。面对这可怜可爱的表情，一向冷漠的杀手也感到一阵怜爱。但是，此时收手，有限生命的阿尔弗雷德不知道下一次遇上这个千年吸血鬼会是多久以后，会不会，还有如此美妙的事情？想着，阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫，就着因为兴奋而产生的湿润粘/稠的液体，他开始向那从未有异物造访的区域探索着。

一根手指进去时，是十分艰涩困难的。但是，在一次次的亲吻放松以及润滑下，第二根第三根也进入到这无人问津的秘境。在尝试着改变动作扩宽领域并且感受到密道纹路的美妙后，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己也快到了极限。阿尔弗雷德强压欲/望，挤出一抹微笑，继续问道：''现在，是，是谁不理智？''

一片沉默袭来。偌大的房间里，只有这彼此越发急促的呼吸声，再无杂音。这时，被自己抱在怀里的亚瑟的一个举动，给阿尔弗雷德带来现实但是又极其不可能的感受：亚瑟，居然主动伸手扯开自己的裤链？！

''亚瑟，你这是……''还没等自己的话语说完，自己那已经充血到肿痛的分身被握在手中，他似乎被尺寸和高热所惊讶到，但是，没有松手，相反，还细细抚摸着上面的每一条纹理，感受着其下神经的跳动。这一切，让阿尔弗雷德感觉秘密被发现般的羞耻和最爱的人抚摸自己的兴奋，也给他带来妙不可言的快感。

亚瑟有点惊讶地松开手，接着，望着阿尔弗雷德，露出一个温柔的微笑，说道：''我们都不理智。''

没错，我们都不理智。

那么，睡还理智呢。

既然不理智，那么为什么不放下一切理智，尽情狂欢呢？

两人似乎同时达成共识。没有一句邀语，便放肆地亲吻着彼此，在对方舌齿间点下一个又一个的火种；便放纵地抚摸和啃咬对方的身体，留下一个又一个沾满自己气味的吻痕和齿痕；便就着已经简易地润/滑和拓展后，想要从内到外的占据对方。

想着，已经忍无可忍的两人决心放开一切。阿尔弗雷德一手直接托起亚瑟的臀/部，并且在托起的那一刻狠地拧了一下那柔软的臀/肉，在亚瑟那苍白无痕的隐秘处留下一个鲜艳的印记。亚瑟也没有松懈和任阿尔弗雷德摆布，他飞快地套/弄着那散发着高热的柱/体，硬生生地让那已经狰狞的巨物再次扩大。在玩弄几个回合后，亚瑟望着那巨物，眼里似乎弥散着一种恐惧，但是，他没有选择再度拒绝，他咽下一口唾沫，扶好那即将贯穿他的物体后，默默地点头示意。

阿尔弗雷德很欣慰地看到亚瑟的默许，像是奖励一般地亲吻着亚瑟那还挂着刚刚扩展时的泪珠，动作轻柔，仿佛在舔抵着一颗易融的糖果。但是，下一秒，胯/下的剧烈动作以及亚瑟突然提高的尖叫声打破这温馨的场面。阿尔弗雷德狠狠地捉住亚瑟那纤细的腰肢，疯狂地往亚瑟体内横冲直撞，仿佛在寻找着什么一般。突然，亚瑟的尖叫声转变为如同荡/妇的浪/叫/声，原本握拳的双手突然攥紧阿尔弗雷德的卫衣，并且还似乎没有目标地狠狠在他的背上划下一道一道痕。

找到了。阿尔弗雷德眼里的碧蓝突然似乎变深了几个色系，嘴角突然挂上一抹浅笑。突然，阿尔弗雷德一个挺腰，改变方向，并且以最要命的''九浅一深''的频率专攻刚刚让亚瑟不住浪/叫的某一块小小的凸起。在阿尔弗雷德的猛攻下，亚瑟感到大脑一片空白，身体仿佛都不是自己的了。他现在就像是一个堕入欲/海的溺水者，在铺天盖地的巨浪中，他挣扎着，用力抱紧唯一的救命稻草，努力通过他来寻找一个支点来维持身体的平衡，来缓冲那从头袭向脚趾的快/感。然而，欲/海下人鱼的诱/惑一点点地攻陷着他的理智，他不愿沉沦，但是自己又无比地沉醉其中。在两种感情的夹击下，亚瑟无力选择，只能抱紧阿尔弗雷德，攥紧他的衣服，用尖牙来啃咬的方式，来传达他内心的疯狂，还有缓解快/感。

可惜，即便如此亚瑟也撑不住多久。在不知道第几次的疯狂撞击下，亚瑟终于撑不住了，他感觉双眼发白，齿间的压力加强，狠狠地刺穿阿尔弗雷德的皮肤，与点点鲜血滴落近乎用时，在阿尔弗雷德的手中射/出，在那宽大的卫衣上留下一道白/浊抛物线。近乎同时，在亚瑟射/出并且收缩肠道时，阿尔弗雷德也选择缴械投降，将那带着高热的蜜液滴落在肠道上，两者的温度差也让亚瑟近乎疯狂。

在这之后，两人又进行了好几次''捕猎厮/杀''，但是具体多少次亚瑟已经记不清了，他只记得，每一次，阿尔弗雷德都是温柔地抱着他，用自己的体温温暖作为吸血鬼本身温度就不高的自己，让自己，感到前所未有的温暖。

在那之后，阿尔弗雷德违背了他原本的信条，彻底陷入了亚瑟的锁链之中。

或者，换一句话说，阿尔弗雷德并没有违背信条，他依旧讨厌一切的规则，一切的约束，一切的限制。不管是身，还是心。

但是，亚瑟就是他的特例，

所以，为了最爱的他，阿尔弗雷德愿意戴上由两人的爱与承诺的锁链；为了最爱的他，阿尔弗雷德在自己的那一堆变量中，增添这样一个不变的定量；为了最爱的他，阿尔弗雷德愿意从台下走向台上，撕碎自己的剧本，与他共演一次有着双方影响和约束的剧场。

阿尔弗雷德并不后悔，因为：

为你，我愿锁上自由之翼。

End.


End file.
